darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tirannwn Tasks
The Tirannwn Tasks are the tasks relating to the elven lands, Tirannwn. The Tirannwn Tasks were released on 15 December 2014. The NPCs for the easy, medium, hard and elite task sets are indicated by a icon on your minimap and the world map. These are Elf Tracker, Gwir, Arianwyn, and Elen Anterth respectively. The rewards for this task set include the Tirannwn quiver and experience lamps giving a total of 240,000 experience in skills. Easy tasks Guide Rewards Once finished, the Elf Tracker, east of the Tirannwn lodestone, will grant you your rewards. *Antique lamp - 10,000 experience in a skill level 47 or above. *Tirannwn quiver 1, with the following benefits: Medium tasks Guide Rewards Once finished, Gwir, in eastern Lletya (located in the room north of Arianwyn), will grant you your rewards. *Antique lamp - 30,000 experience points in a skill level 68 or above. *Tirannwn quiver 2, with the following additional benefits: Hard tasks Guide Rewards Once finished, Arianwyn, in the Cadarn area in Prifddinas, will grant you your rewards. *Antique lamp - 40,000 experience in a skill level 78 or above. *Tirannwn quiver 3, with the following additional benefits: Elite tasks Guide Rewards Once finished Elen Anterth, in the Max Guild garden, will grant you your rewards. *3 Antique lamps - total of 160,000 experience in a skill level 95 or above. (2x 60,000 experience, and 1x 40,000 experience) *50 Crystal motherlode shards *100 Corrupted ore *10 Cleansing crystals *1000 Harmonic dust *A 50% charged random Crystal weapon *Tirannwn quiver 4, with the following additional benefits: Trivia *The hard tasks "Sing-Along-a-Seren Verse" involves every clan, except the Ithell clan. *The title of the task "Pretty and Witty and Dead" is a reference to the song "I Feel Pretty" from , which begins "I feel pretty / Oh so pretty / I feel pretty and witty and gay." *The title of the task "Robot of Sherwood" is a reference to a Doctor Who episode of the same name. *The title of the task "Because You're Iorwerth it" is a reference to the L'Oréal slogan "Because you're worth it" *The easy task "Fairy Liquid" is a reference to a cleaning product of the same name. *The title of the task "Xena-Phile" is a reference to the show "Xena: Warrior Princess", one of her main weapons is a chakram. *The title of the task "Can I have some Morvran?" is a reference to the novel "Oliver Twist" where he wanted more gruel. *The title of the task "99 With a Flake" is a reference to the ice cream with a Cadburys chocolate flake. *Prior to 5 January 2015, obtaining an attuned crystal weapon seed for the Xena-Phile task was done by looting the first elf killed in Prifddinas following the release of the Tirannwn Tasks. This was later changed following criticism of some players who were unaware of this, and forced to receive it as a rare drop from elves instead. *Before 23 February 2015, the Tirannwn quiver did not hold ammo.